


Red

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Yusentai [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Temporary Character Death, Colors, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, yusentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: And ever since then, they had been able to look at the world without the filter.-Prompt #46: Writer's choice for the Rare Ship Treasure Trove





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was enabled. Again. Thanks, my discord peeps, for loving this ship with me :cries:
> 
> Part of the Rare Ship Treasure Trove event! I'll be filling in my table found here:
> 
> https://hadrian-pendragon.dreamwidth.org/491.html

_ Taiju was the first to realize. The first to really  _ see.  _ He had just been looking for someone to help Senku out with his rocket project, and the crafts club seemed as good a place as any to start. _

_ The day he’d met Senku, the day they first locked eyes after days of Taiju showing up, curious about what this kid his age was up to, he’d burst into a sprint to protect him. Colors had bled into their sight, and they had thought this was what soulmates saw— the colors brighter than anything they’d experienced before, lighting up the world. But it was strange— they still saw some of the familiar grey dotting their vision. _

_ When Taiju first locked eyes with Yuzuriha Ogawa, and all that grey melted away, he had nearly started to cry. _

_ She  _ had  _ started crying, but he had immediately asked her if she was seeing everything— and she had thought about it and shaken her head. Taiju had taken her back to the lab. _

_ Senku had dropped the papers in his hands. _

_ And ever since then, they had been able to look at the world without the filter. _

* * *

Now… now Taiju saw grey again.

It wasn’t completely gone, it wasn’t completely  _ faded,  _ and he found himself seeking out Yuzuriha’s hand as they sat in the rain, in the muddy dirt, in the middle of a forest in a world three thousand and seven hundred years later.

Senku was dead.

_ Senku was dead. _

Taiju stares down, into the darkened eyes of their third, that vibrant red no longer a part of his vision, no longer standing out to him in a world of black and grey.

_ Senku… Senku can’t be dead. _

Yuzuriha’s head snaps up, and he realized he’d said that out loud.

“He— he  _ can’t,  _ he must have, he must have had a plan, had  _ something—” _

Yuzuriha stares at him. Taiju notes he can’t see the red cloth on her dress anymore.  _ They can’t  _ see  _ anymore, that’s what happens when a soulmate dies— _

Yuzuriha takes a breath and nods. He sees the spark in her eyes.

They start trying to figure it out. They  _ have  _ to figure it out.

So they begin working through the pieces Senku left them in the faded world.

* * *

The color bursts back.

It bursts back suddenly, as they’re looking up into the sky, the rain having stopped, their best shot having been played.

The grey fades away once again.

Hands latch onto their clothes.

And before they can even look down, they’re being dragged into the mud next to Senku who’s laughing, and Taiju and Yuzuriha cry at the sight of him, laughing and smiling and  _ relieved. _

Senku holds them tight, “The world got dark for a minute there. Good— good job, figuring it out, you two.”

Taiju wraps his arms around the two of them and sits them all up, and he can see Senku’s eyes again. He can see them warm and bright.

“We weren’t just going to leave you,” Yuzuriha holds him tight from his other side, but her gaze keeps moving between the two of them, as if she doesn’t want to forget their colors.

“We weren’t giving up on you. It’s  _ you,  _ Senku,” Taiju says, and he’s staring, because  _ Senku’s back, he’s back— _

He thinks he understands what’s going through Yuzuriha’s mind. Taiju doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to look at the color red the same way again.

He’ll have to ask Yuzuriha to make something red for him to wear later. Just… just to be sure. Just so he can always know.


End file.
